Lestat
"You've run out of followers. Lestat, Nosferatu, Verona... they're all dead." -Abraham Van Helsing (Van Helsing: The Slayer Episode 1: Bad Blood) Lestat was a vampire who served Count Dracula in The Cult of Blood as a lieutenant. During his time as a vampire, he ran the vampiric operations in London. He was the first notable vampire to attempt to challenge the Slayer Abraham Van Helsing. During this conflict, he captured a doctor named Henry Jekyll, who would be rescued by the Slayer. In the end, the Slayer would end the life of Lestat. Legacy Lestat was born in London in 1858, the son of a noblewoman named Gabrielle de Lioncourt. When he was young, his mother was fascinated with the occult. This fascination rubbed off on her son, who would often go through her library when she was not home or asleep. Both of their studies led to their discovery of vampirism. When Lestat turned 13, Gabrielle took a trip to Transylvania, where she met a vampire named Nosferatu, the right hand man of Count Dracula. She returned to London on December 27th, 1871 as vampire. Her time as a vampire didn't last long. On January 22nd, 1872, she was killed by the Slayers Order. Lestat inherited his family's home, riches, and his mother's research. Lestat continued his research of the occult and vampirism, learning more than his mother did while she was alive. In 1880, Lestat learned of Dracula and his Cult of Blood. He planned to take a trip to Transylvania and try to meet Dracula. He was surprised to discover that he was already in London. Lestat met the Count, showing off his knowledge of the occult and vampirism. Dracula was impressed by Lestat and his knowledge. Just like his mother, Lestat was granted the gift of vampirism. He was made a lieutenant in The Cult of Blood and in charge of operations in London. The Start of The Vampiric Purge Lestat continued running Cult of Blood operations in London over a hundred years after he was granted the gift. However, in July 2009, The Cult of Blood came under attack from what was clearly an attack from the Slayers Order. It would soon be discovered that these attacks were being carried out by a single Slayer named Abraham Van Helsing. Van Helsing had been single handedly striking against vampire nests in London. He seemed unstoppable. Lestat decided to take matters into his own hands. Lestat captured a doctor named Henry Jekyll, forcing him to create a type of poison that could slowly and painfully kill Van Helsing. Lestat confronted him with the poison, infecting him with it. However, Lestat could not finish the job personally, due to Van Helsing escaping the fight. Afterwards, Lestat sent Dr. Jekyll to Transylvania to be Dracula's next meal. However, he was saved by Van Helsing before he left London. In return, the doctor cured the poison and swore to serve the monster slayer. Afterwards, Lestat met Abraham again, and proved no match to him in a fair fight. Lestat attempted to flee from him, but the monster slayer eventually caught up with the vampire and killed him. The killing of Lestat earned Van Helsing the title "The Slayer" amongst the rest of The Cult of Blood.